Quick-connect couplings of this type are known, for example, from EP 0 911 565, and WO 02/08656.
In such a coupling, the locking clip, also referred to as the “locking ring”, has an oblong shape and is disposed inside the body of the coupling, the wall of said coupling being provided with an opening through which an unlocking bridge that is part of the locking clip projects. Going from the locking configuration to the unlocking configuration is obtained by pushing on said bridge, thereby driving apart the two diametrically opposite locking zones on the locking clip.
Such couplings are entirely satisfactory, but mounting the clip inside the body sometimes gives rise to difficulties. In addition, recesses must be provided inside the body in order to accommodate the locking zones when the clip is in the unlocking configuration. In order to limit the radial dimensions of the body of the coupling, the locking zones must, if possible, have small radial thicknesses in order to be accommodated easily in said recesses.
In addition, the deformation of the clip while it is going from its locking configuration to its unlocking configuration is entirely dictated by the mechanical properties of said clip, without being guided by any element that is part of the body of the coupling.
However, the couplings of EP 0 911 565 and WO 02/08656 offer the advantage of protecting the locking zones of the locking clip, insofar as said locking zones are disposed inside the body of the coupling. The risks of untimely unlocking, and the risks of degradation or damage being suffered by certain portions of the clip, in particular its locking zones and those portions of the clip which are adjacent to said zones, are thus practically eliminated.